


Radio Roswell: All Apologies

by CypressSunn



Series: Radio Roswell [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 00's Music, 90's Music, Character Study, Fanmix, Gen, Mixtape, Radio Roswell, Roswell New Mexico Week 2019, musical covers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: Songs for that dead girl, you know the one, whose name is so much dirt over a shallow grave; for the gasping first breath of the victim turned scapegoat, rising up to remind you there's a villain in this story— and it isn't her. A Rosa Ortecho mixtape.





	Radio Roswell: All Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Roswell New Mexico Week, Day Four: "Not Just The Sugar & Spice."

_"One day, everybody in this town just gets together and they decide who you are; and that's who you get to be. Forever. End of story."_

__

one. **Sabotage** **{Cover}, Coshiva.** _I can't stand it, I know you planned it! I'mma set it straight, this Watergate! I can't stand rockin' when I'm in here 'cause your crystal ball ain't so crystal clear!_  
  
two. **Piece of Me, Tricky.** _I'm Miss American Dream since I was seventeen..._  
  
three. **Smells Like Teen Spirit {Cover},** **Think Up Anger.** _Load up on guns, bring your friends, it's fun to lose and to pretend. She's over-bored and self-assured, and oh no, I know a dirty word—_  
  
four. **Zombie, The Cranberries.** _Another head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken... And the violence, caused such silence; who are we mistaken?._  
  
five. **Bullet With Butterfly Wings {Cover}, Frieda Snell.** _And I still believe that I cannot be saved..._  
  
six. **Guts, Alex Winston.** _You let the bottom drop out, it's such a copout don't you feel ashamed? You led me to the slaughter, but I'm someone's daughter, I'm someone's daughter..._  
  
seven. **Help I'm Alive {Acoustic}, Metric.** _If you're still alive, my regrets are few. If my life is mine What shouldn't I do? I get wherever I'm going, I get whatever I need. While my blood's still flowing and my heart's still beating like a hammer ..._  
  
eight. **I'm With You {Cover}, Julie Zorilla.** _Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?_

nine. **All Apologies, Sinead O'Connor.** _In the sun, in the sun I feel as one... In the sun, in the sun... ~~Married~~... Buried_  
  
ten. **Save Me, Aimee Mann.** _You look like a perfect fit f_ _or a girl in need of a tourniquet..._ _But can you - save me?_ _Come on and - save me..._ _If you could - save me..._ _From the ranks of the freaks w_ _ho suspect they could never love anyone..._

> _[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7aSEAf4uKegR18kOU5LGBK?si=_AJrzQ02TuKz_Kj4Lgi_RQ) & [Zip](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13poVPMWmRGSYF8t34zesb9RDvby_Z3nH)_

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Nirvana's 1993 song off the album, In Utero.
> 
> Post Script:  
> Originally hosted on a now defunct music streaming site, this work and the collection it belongs have been transferred to Spotify. The original mix-tape sound and feel I set out to impart with this series included lesser known covers of 90's songs with varying availability on Spotify's musical database. As such, I apologize for the incomplete nature of those posted fanmixes and have provided a hosted link for anyone who would enjoy these small musical works. Thanks so much and please enjoy the music... until the next calamitous shutdown of yet another streaming service.  
> — Cypress, Feb. 8, 2020


End file.
